Search results and/or advertisement content or sponsored content (hereinafter generally referred to as “Ads”) may be accompanied by a social presence annotation, highlighting the social media presence of the content sponsor (e.g., content owner, advertiser). For example, where the content sponsor is associated with one or more social networking pages, the annotation may provide information regarding the social media presence of the content sponsor. To provide both the user and the content sponsor (e.g., advertiser) with the most benefit from such information being displayed, the social presence annotation should contain high quality, relevant and useful content for the user.